Visions
by Sage1
Summary: Liese Anders isn't afraid of anything! Her mother gets a job in New Salem, England. Is she scared or not? This story is set after the incident at the high school with Black John. Anyhow, Black John had won the battle, not the SC people. All of the SC are
1. The Move

@page Section1 {size: 8.5in 11.0in; margin: 1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin: .5in; mso-footer-margin: .5in; mso-paper-source: 0; } P.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } P { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN-LEFT: 0in; MARGIN-RIGHT: 0in; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

Title: Visions (16/?)

Author: Sage

Email: danceswithwolves18@home.com

Rating: 15

Spoilers: SC,VD and NW, The Living dead 3

Disclaimers: All the characters that are LJS are hers. Liese Anders, Deanna

Anders, Evan Anders, Ka'tana Zeigler, Galilee Brooks and maybe more too

come.

Summary: Liese Anders isn't afraid of anything! Her mother gets a job in New Salem, England. Is she scared or not?This story is set after the incident at the high school with Black John. Anyhow, Black John had won the battle, not the SC people. All of the SC are still in school it's like 4 weeks away from the second semester. This isn't much of a summary, I can't think of much.

Comments: I just want too say thank you to who ever reads Visions.

***********************

Part 1.

In our Jeep Cherokee(a fourth of a mile to New Salem):

"Mom do you ever think about what it would be like to bedead?" Liese

Anders asked her mother Ann-Marie.

"Oh baby, you're not thinking about your dad are you?" she asked as she

looked through the review mirror.

My brother Evan was in front, Deanna and I in back.

"Yeah. I was just thinking what it was like for him in the

airplane. Strapped in the seat, helpless to stop the crash. A rush with

death; he was scared of flying. He waited practically his whole life to get

on that flight and go to Europe. It's like in Final Destination, death has a

pattern for us and we have NO choice. When death thinks it's time for

someone to die, it's time up, time for us too die well bye bye it was nice

knowing ya, but it wasn't Daddy's time yet. Not him he would have changed

this world even more than he had already. I'll figure out that pattern so I

can live for however old I want to be and I'll live for Daddy too," I

finished.

"Can we change the subject please??!!! You guys are going too make my face

wrinkle with all of this destination and death crap," Deanna said, with a

slit of irritation in her voice.

"It isn't crap. It has to be true. Maybe Dad figured out the

pattern and death boy found out and started plotting the most vicious ways

too kill him. Death boy put it on a plane crash too make it look like a

fatel accident, ya know?" I said looking to Evan to see if he would agree

with me.

"Where do you come up with this shit Liese. Your brain is totally warped,"

she yelled at me.

"Deanna Anders, WATCH your mouth young lady or I'll wash it out with

soap!!!" Ann-Marie threatened.

"Sorry, but mom, come on, you have too admit that Liese is a complete

LUNATIC." Deanna said.

"I was just saying........"

"Liese,change the subject, NOW." Ann-Marie said.

"FINE, FINE. You know, we can never have a decent conversation anymore," I

said, noting the shocked face on Dea and simply

drowning myself with the pleasure of it.

"THAT was NOT a decent conversation," Deanna exlaimed.

"Would you two just SHUT the HELL UP," yelled Evan "I can't take the

bickering anymore." He sighs very heavily, one of his most attractive

qualities, not.

Evan was very cute. If he wasn't my brother I'd go out with him. He has

blonde hair with gold, and strawberry blonde streaks, along with dark green

eyes and black eyelashes. His face was very well structured. He didn't have

a pointy chin like most men, but it was slightly curved. He had dimples on

the sides of his cheeks, which added to his boyish qualities. Evan, though

he was 18, he looked a lot younger, more like Deanna's age, 15, I'm 17.

Deanna had the usual look, if you have to know, totally blonde curly hair,

baby blue eyes, and perfect body, along with a heart shaped face and black

eyelashes surrounding her doe eyes.

Me, on the other hand, had my dad's features, hair and so forth. If you

hadn't guessed, Evan and Deanna got my mom's geans. My dad was the best

looking guy I had ever seen, so you could only imagine what I look like. I

have doe eyes, that look like tropical pools in Eden, turquoise.My hair is

a wheat color withdifferent assortments of red, gold, brown, and orange.

It goes all the way down to my shoulder blades, but it frames my

heart-shaped, olive colored face. If it didn't do that it would be in the

middle of my back. I have a nice body shape, not as good as Deanna's though,

she beats me in the body department, but I beat her in the looks department.

I have a six pack, yes even with my junk food cravings. My legs

are well defined along with my slim waist. I have a walk that makes guys

take a look at me more than once, but I never let them look more than once.

Unlike Evan and Deanna, I don't date.

My mother Ann-Marie looked exactly like Deanna, only older.

We sat in silence the rest of the way. As we drove, recklessly into our

future.


	2. Dream House Dump

@page Section1 {size: 8.5in 11.0in; margin: 1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin: .5in; mso-footer-margin: .5in; mso-paper-source: 0; } P.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } P { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN-LEFT: 0in; MARGIN-RIGHT: 0in; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~

"You've got to be kidding me!!!! This is it??? This is our

dreamhouse????" Deanna yelled, looking disgusted.

"What a DUMP," Evan stated.

Our house was on Crowhaven road. I counted, 13 houses on the block, we were

at the thirteenth one. I stood there looking at the other old, rusty houses

that looked exactly like ours, only ours was a little more newer until my

thoughts were interrupted by my sisters annoying mouth.

"Would you get your ass over here Liese and start helping????!!!!!"

"NOW,NOW no need too use profanity. You know it's been known that

adolescents that curse and use foul words, like

shit, ass, fuck, and so forth are usually on the verge of depression or

they're already there," I said, thinking at the same time time that I have

no clue what I was talking about.

"WHAT???!!!, don't use that psychiatric BS on me," she said as she started

hauling the bags from the moving van.

"Are you sure that's true?" Evan asked.

"HMM, no I just wanted too say something to make Dea feel

ignorant. The best part about it is I didn't have too try hard," I said

shreaking with fake, annoying laughter.

"HA, HA very funny," she said glaring at me.

"Quit antagonizing your sister Liese," Ann-Marie said.

"I can't help it Mom, she's an easy target," I stated as I finally started

helping.

"I have an idea, why don't all three of you go and greet our new neighbors

and pray you don't drive them too insanity," Mom (Ann-Marie) said.

"No offense to your suggestion, but isn't that the neighbors that already

live here jobs?" I asked, confusing the hell out of my faimly.

"WHAT? Leise, just go!!" Ann-Marie said getting really annoyed.


	3. The Vision & Blood Tears

@page Section1 {size: 8.5in 11.0in; margin: 1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin: .5in; mso-footer-margin: .5in; mso-paper-source: 0; } P.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } P { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN-LEFT: 0in; MARGIN-RIGHT: 0in; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Chapter3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"You be good Deanna," I said.

"Isn't that what we should be saying to you Liesy?" she asked using my

nickname that I hated, royally.

"Will the insanity never END," Alex murmered.

"It will soon. Deal," I said smiling at my older brother.

I started to walk up the stairs to the big, ancient, beautiful

mansion. When I was half way up the stairs I stopped. Feeling a

little nausiated.

"Liese, you okay?" Evan said gently placing a hand on the bottom of my back.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little naustious," I said a little uneasy.

Evan gave me the look. The I-know-you're-lying-and-somethings-

wrong-look. OHHH, my dear, sweet brother, quit worring all the time. Ever

since I was rushed too the hospital for a massive

car accident, because of my reckless driving after I found out

about Dads death, well, let's just say that he doesn't believe me when I say

I'm fine and he goes into this warp mode where he treats me like a kid. You

know, watching every inch, move I make like a hawk. My whole family probably

thinks I did it on

purpose, but I was just mad and up set at the world for taking my beloved

father away from my perfect life.

I knocked on the door and when the door was answered I saw a beautiful women

with a gold hair and blue eyes. She seemed to glow. She was wearing a white

dress. Not really a dress; it looked more like the clothes that Muslims

where.

"Hi, can I help you?" said the beautiful young women.

"Hi I'm..................." I stopped talking in mid sentence, a scream

caught in the middle of my throat, as a black compustion of pain exploded in

my head.

I gripped my head, squeezing it with all my might, trying to ease the agony.

All of a sudden I saw a girl with brown hair and purple eyes. She was

standing in the middle of the road with a generous smile on her face. She

resembled Ka'tana, Evan's ex-girlfriend. A car was coming towards her like

lightining, showing no sign of stopping.

The car ran into her legs.

I could feel her pain as her legs flew above her, her head smashing into

the wind sheild. I could feel the slits of glass ramming and slicing into

her head and back. She flipped over the car, hitting and banging every

single

part of it. She crashed too the ground, her head lollipping on the ground

with a little tiny trickle of blood sliding down the right corner of her

mouth. The car sped away.

I felt the pain easing off. My vision getting clearer. The little black

specks disapearing.I saw Evan kneeling over me with a worried expression on

his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked almost in tears.

"Evan it hurt really bad," I said as I started to burst into

tears.

I knew I should have held my tears in because as soon as I

started, the thick bloody teardrops emerged from my eyelids. I

realized that the group of young, beautiful people were looking at me in

horror.

"What?" I said acting like I had no clue what they were staring

at even though I knew full well what it was.

"Don't be alarmed, she has been crying blood ever since she was a baby. the

docter says that it isn't anything to worry about" Evan informed the group

of people.

I looked around at all the people, "Not a very good first impression, HUH?"

I said swipping the tears from my eyes.


	4. Leaving

@page Section1 {size: 8.5in 11.0in; margin: 1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin: .5in; mso-footer-margin: .5in; mso-paper-source: 0; } P.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } P { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN-LEFT: 0in; MARGIN-RIGHT: 0in; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER4~~~~~~~~~~

"I think we better leave Evan," I said.

I had blood streaked on the corner of my eyes. I could feel it

slowly streaming down my cheeks.

"But we just got here," Deanna said looking at one of the one of the guys

that had red hair with some assorted colors in it.

OH GOD!!! Not one of Cathy's crush modes, please. She goes

into these deep crush modes and shoots gaga eyes at them for weeks and she

makes them ssssoooo uncomfortable in the 'lower' area. If ya know what I

mean. I mean, she even knows when she's doing it and if it doesn't happen,

she'll try just as hard. It's truly discussing.

"Liese, I think that's a great idea," Evan said.

"BUUUUTTT,"

"KNOW Deanna," Alex said.

"Come back for dinner sometime and we'll talk, K," said the glowy girl said,

"By the way, my names Diana."

"HMM, maybe, I'm Liese," I said.


	5. Chapters 5&6 Combined

@page Section1 {size: 8.5in 11.0in; margin: 1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin: .5in; mso-footer-margin: .5in; mso-paper-source: 0; } P.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } P { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN-LEFT: 0in; MARGIN-RIGHT: 0in; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER5~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe that happened," I said.

"What DID happen?" Evan asked.

"Nothing I just felt nauseas," I said avoiding his eyes.

"But then why did you say 'Alex it hurt really bad'?" he asked.

"Cause it did," I said defensivly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 6~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Liese, time too get up honey," said a genlte soothing voice.

I heard my mom whispering gently in my ear that it was time to

get up. I had no idea what for. My brain doesn't function this early in the

morning.

"Got to go to school Kitten," she said again, using my nickname that Dad and

her use to call me.

She hardly ever called me that.

"Okay, I'm up. I don't see why we can't wait a week to go," I complained,

dragging myself out of my nice, warm, toasty bed.

"You know why. Besides what would you do? Sit around and watch tv all day."

"That would be a little hard, considering the fact that we don't have a tv,"

I said sarcastically.

"Your right, but come get up," she said as she tapped my butt.

I took a shower, scrubed myself down with my Sunflower soap,

washed my hair with my Paul Mitchel Tea Tree, shaved my legs and got out.

I split my hair straight down the back, braded it on each

side, and put my Biolage gel in it. Next I searched through my

closet and found the perfect outfit, it was a black cotten skirt that came

to the middle of my thighs, it fit to me like a second skin, and my sirt was

just the same, it was hot pink, and it went above my belly button. I put on

my peach lip gloss and I really didn't need to put on any more because I had

good natural colors. I put on my black knee highs and my strappy high heel

shoes, they

weren't the long, slender heel, but the fat bulcky kind.I looked at myself

in the mirror. I looked pretty good for not spending hours on my self like

Deanna.

"DEANNA, get out of the bathroom. You've been in there for

an hour in a half," Alex screamed, "Is there a law in that damn

book you read that says girls have to take hours at a time to get ready?"

I laughed, the usual routine.

"Hey Evan, I'm done, you can use my bathroom," I said smiling at him.

"You ARE a lifesaver."

"Don't I know it," I said as he kissed me on my forehead.

If there was ever a better brother, which there couldn't be, it was Evan. He

was the best and I loved him so much.

I went down stairs and sat at the table where mom gave me my

usual breakfast, eggs, bacon, sauage, and buttered toast.

"Thanks mudder," I said remembering a song from when we HAD T.V.

"Oh honey, please don't start with that," she said smiling a tiny bit.

Just then Deanna came down.

"Ugh, how can you eat that stuff?"

"Unlike you Deanna my dear, I do not starve myself with one

bagle, nothing on it, and a glass of orange juice," I said looking at her

food with distaste.

"Well at least it's heathy," she argued.

"Yeah, RIGHT," I put a little Umph on the right.

We finished eating while Alex was in the bathroom. He came down, the toaster

poped and out came his Poptart.

"Come on lets go," he said as he yanked his book bag from the seat and

rushed out towards the jeep.


	6. New Salem High School

@page Section1 {size: 8.5in 11.0in; margin: 1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin: .5in; mso-footer-margin: .5in; mso-paper-source: 0; } P.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } P { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN-LEFT: 0in; MARGIN-RIGHT: 0in; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter Seven~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We had just gotten to the school. It had such a dull name: New salem High

School. I mean come on, couldn't they come up with soemthing more intruging.

"Liese, here is your schedule, we have a couple of classes together, and

Deanna here is yours," said Evan as he handed a little white slip to us.

"Let's go to the office and get that part over with," I said as all three of

us rushed down the hall to the office.

"Are you guys Evan, Liese, and Deanna Anders???" asked the secretary.

The secretary looked pretty young. She had a little graying in her hair, but

you would have to look really hard to tell. She had brown eyes that looked a

little like a dogs.

"Yes," said Evan, making eye contact with her.

Evan was the people-person. You know the whole eye contact thing, the

firmshaking of the hand, ectra, ectra, ectra.

"Mr. Blake will see you now then," she stated as she pointed to the back

office.

We walked back there. I opened the door with out knocking and imediatly

regretted it.

"You didn't knock!" was what the very gorgeous man said to me.

"Sorry?" I said very, very, very sarcasticly.

Evan and Deanna elbowed me in the stomch at the same time. Speared at both

sides.

"God, what is your damage?" I asked them.

Mr. Blake looked at me with interest.

Oh god, is this guy getting a 'thing' for me? Oh geez!

"Okay, you guys are all set. Here is Portia to show you too your class

rooms," he said pointing to a small raggedy looking girl with mouse brown

hair.

"Thanxs, but I think I can manage," I said to Portia.

She gocked at me like I was a damn rat.

"What?" I asked her flipping my hair over my shoulders as I turned and

walked out.

"She has a little bit of and attitude problem. Ever since our dad died she's

been like that," I heard Deanna say.

I haven't really. I guess I have changed a little bit, but not enough to

change my attitude toward principal pet wannabes.

My first class was Literature. My favorite class! I had it with some teacher

that I couldn't pronounce the name.

I walked into my class room and saw 24 people look up at me.

"Hi, are you.... Liese Anders," said the teacher.

He had glasses and was a scranny little character.

"Ya think?" I asked him.

"I take that as a yes, sit over their by Cassie," he said.

I saw a girl with light brown hair and blue pool colored eyes wave to me.

Oh please not another goody goody. I can't handle them anymore.

"Oui Vay," I mummered.

Just then a girl with brown hair and yellow eyes stuck out her foot as if

she wanted to trip me.

"Excuse me," I said trying not to lose my temper.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you trying to get by?" she asked in a snotty tone.

"What the HELL is your problem??? Are you stupid??" I demanded of her "Or

are you just a damn pain in the ass?"

"Huhau," was her response.

She stood up. In the corner of my eye I could see the girl named Cassie

waving at me to come sit down with a warning look in her eyes.

"Listen here..." the yellow eyed demon started.

"No, you listen here bitch, I didn't shit to you!! So what the hell makes

you think that you can just start being a bitch to me for no damn reason??"

I yelled.

I saw only shock on her face.

"What's the matter?? Cat got your tongue?" I asked laughing at her.

I pushed her back down in her sit and walked over to my seat by Cassie.

"I can not believe you jsut did that?!!!!!" said Cassie.

"Did what? She needed to be put in her place. Starting shit with me. She's

going to learn that they may start it, but I finish it, always!" I said

matter of factly.

Just then the intercom came on: "Faye, please report to the office."

The girl with the yellow demon eyes got up and walked out of the class room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Faye and Black John

"What's wrong Faye?" asked Black.

"It's that new girl Leise. She pissed me off," She said.

"Is that all?? Why didn't you just use your powers on her??" he asked.

"That's why I called you!!! I couldn't!!!!!! I couldn't use a damn thing on

her. My fire flick, didn't work!" she stated.

"Are you losing them?" he asked.

"No, I had jsut used them. Anyhow, she has a protection against her that you

can't even break," she said.

"I sensed something about that girl, but have you seen her brother and

sister yet?? What if they are the ones doing it?? What if they don't have

it???" he questioned.

"I'll keep a look out for them," she said.

And she left the office.


	7. Crush

@page Section1 {size: 8.5in 11.0in; margin: 1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin: .5in; mso-footer-margin: .5in; mso-paper-source: 0; } P.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } P { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN-LEFT: 0in; MARGIN-RIGHT: 0in; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

Part eight

"Liese, did you get the rule book??" asked Deanna.

"No, let me see," I said as we walked into the lunch room.

Finally it was lunch time. I had some wrapped classes. People in this school

were freaks!!!

"Liese, Deanna over here," yelled my brother Evan.

"Don't get too use to me sitting with you guys. Sooner or later I'm going to

start going outside and painting," I said as I sat down next to this girl

with gold hair and brown eyes.

This girl seemed to like glow. She was beautiful.

"Umm, you can't go outside," she said to me.

"What?" I asked turning my head to an angle.

"It's a rule here that when you eat lunch you can't go outside," she said.

"Are you for real?? Let me see here," I said as I started looking through

the rule book.

"What else can't you do here?" asked Evan.

"Well, no headphones..." said the girl that was in my Literature class,

Cassie I think.

"OHMYGOD!!!!! It's true!! EVAN LOOK!!!!" I said to him as I pointed out the

rule of no going outside. "This school is quacked!!!"

"Quacked??" said this guy that was sitting across from Deanna.

There was two of them!! Ahh, twins.

"Just another one of Liese's jank words!!" said Deanna smiling at the rather

handsome boy.

"Do start," I said giving her a dirty look.

"What's your name?" Deanna asked the guy that was sitting across from her.

"It's Chris and this is my twin brother Doug," he said.

"Oh look Deanna, now you canbe twice the slut that you are already are.

Get twice," I said laughing and pointing the Chris and Doug.

"LIESE THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!!!!!!" yelled Evan.

I looked over to see if at least Deanna knew that I was kidding and saw, to

my surprise that she was almost in tears.

"Dea, I was kidding," I said sorrowfully.

"You always kid," she said stuffily.

"Look, I-I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't think you would take it so

seriously," I said putting my arm around her awkwardly.

"Ewww," she said shrugging off my arm.

"There's the sister that I know," I said smiling at and elbowing her softly

and playfully.

"You owe my for what you said," she said.

"Fine, fine but nothing dramatic," I said.

"But you live for drama," she said innocently.

"Anyhow, this Faye girl where is she?" I asked.

"Why?" asked Diana suspiciously.

"I want to apologize for being such a well, a bitch I guess," I said

thinking about it. "I went a little overboard."

"She's over there in the back room with the principal and hall monitors,"

said this scrawny little fellow.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Sean," he said.

"I'm Adam, this is Nick, Suzan, Deborah." he said pointing to this gorgeous

guy that looked dangerous, but not really, ya know? this girl with green

eyes and strawberry blonde hair and the other one with blue eyes and brown

hair.

"Nice to meet you," I said as I got up and started heading for the back.

When I got there I gently knocked on the window so that they would open the

door.

"What?" said Portia.

"Don't get snooty with me honey. You don't know who the hell you're dealing

with," I said to her very sweetly.

"What do you want?" she asked nicely.

"Faye," I stated.

Faye got up and walked towards me.

"What?" she said gazing at me.

"I just want today sorry for me being such a bitch to you this morning. You

just got me at a bad moment. I'd like to introduce myself properly this

time. I'm Liese Anders, it's nice to meet you," I said extending my hand out

to her.

She gazed at my hand in shock.

"Ditto," she said as she clutched my hand in hers.

She smiled sweetly at me.

"Well, anyhow.." I started to say but the Mr. Blake interrupted me.

"Would you like to sit in here with us?" he asked.

"I don't think sooo!!! I'm with this teacher's pet all goody goody crap.

It's not me," I said putting a little bit of an accent inmy words.

I turned my back and walked away.


	8. Drive By

@page Section1 {size: 8.5in 11.0in; margin: 1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin: .5in; mso-footer-margin: .5in; mso-paper-source: 0; } P.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } P { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN-LEFT: 0in; MARGIN-RIGHT: 0in; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

Part nine

After school....

"Man oh man!" said Deanna as she got into the front seat of our jeep

Cherokee.

"What?" asked Evan.

"Chris Henderson is sooooo cute. I really really like him. He's not like the

other guys at our old school," she said with the dreamy look in her eyes.

"So go talk to him, he's right over there," said Evan as I made him get out

of the drivers seat so I could drive.

"Are you kidding!! I can't talk to him!! I tried, but every time I look into

his eyes my stomach gets all hot and tingly and my knees feel like they're

going to melt away." she said gazing out my side of the window at him.

I pushed the keys into the ignition and started it up.

"So, I'll help you then," I said.

"What do you know about boys???? I've been on more dates than you have ever

been on!!!" she said.

"Actually, I've never been on one," I said "But that's besides the point

only because I know what boys want and I don't want to waste my time with

that."

"Okay, I'll let you help me," she said as I drove by Chris and his brother

and friends.

As soon as she said that I put the jeep into reverse.

"What are you doing!!!!!!!" Deanna hollered.

I kept on going backwards until we were behind them, then I rolled down the

window.

"Damn, look at that asss!!!!! So hot!!" I yelled out the window and laughed

as Chris jumped.

"LIESE!!!!!" Deanna shrieked.

"What do you think Dea?? Isn't it hot!!!!!" I yelled at her.

"LIESE, GGOOOOOOOOO," She said as she stomped on the gas and my foot.

We jerked and burned rubber and sped off.

"Damnit you guys, look at that," Evan said turning around and looking at the

tire marks.

"Oh well," I said as I pulled into the driveway of number thirteen on

Crowhaven road.

We had people building this house just a couple of weeks ago and boy did it

go by fast. It took only about a month to get done.

"I hate you Liese Anders!!" Deanna yelled as she jumped out of the front

seat.

"You'll thank me tomorrow," I said handing the keys to Evan and ran up the

sidewalk and into the house.

"HAAAAA," I heard Deanna yell.

"Mom, are you here??" I yelled through the house because I smelled paint.

"Yeah, in here," she yelled back.

"How was your day??" I asked.

"Full of paint," she said.

"Ahh, I'll bet you have a headache. So, where are we going out to dinner

at??" I asked.

"Umm, actually Mr. Blake asked us to come and have dinner with him, his wife

and his daughter," she said blushing a little.

"Cassie?? I think that's her. Okay cool," I said.

"Honey, did Evan leave to go and look for work already??" she asked.

"Yep, why?" I asked.

"I wanted you guys to go to the store," she said as she poked her head

through the side of the kitchen door.

"Oh, well, I don't think it's too far away so I'll run," I said.

"Oh thanxs honey. The list is on the counter," she said.

"Okay, see ya in a little while," I said as I started up towards my room to

get on my running shoes and sweat pants.

Just as I was walking out the door Deanna yelled at me.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To the store, you wanna come?"I asked her.

"Not if your running," she stated.

"I guess you aren't coming then," I said smiling at her "You want anything?"

"Um, yeah rocky road ice cream," she said.

"If it melts, too bad," I said as I went out the door to stretch.

I started my stretches and then five minutes later I put my headphones on

and turned on my disc man. Tori Amos's voice flowed through the headphones.

I turned it to my favorite song Winter.And started running

Snow can wait

I forgot my mittens

Wipe my nose

Get my new boots on

I get a little warm in my heart

When I think of winter

I put my hand in my father's glove

I run off where the DRIFTS GET DEEPER

Sleeping beauty trips me with a frown

I hear a voice

"You must learn to stand up for yourself

Cause I can't alyways be around"

He says

When you gonna make up your mind

When you gonna love you as much as I do

When you gonna make up your mind

Cause things are gonna CHANGE so fast

All the white horses are still in bed

I tell you that I'll always want you near

You say that things change my dear

Boys get discovered as winter MELTS

Flowers competing for the sun

Years go by and I'm here still waiting

Withering where some snowman was

Mirror mirror where's the crystal palace

But I only can see myself

SKATING around the truth who I am

But I know dad the ice is getting thin

When you gonna make up your mind

When you gonna love you as much as I do

When you gonna make up your mind

Cause things are gonna CHANGE so fast

All the white horses are still in bed

I tell you that I'll always want you near

You say that things change my dear

Hair is grey and the fires are burning

So many dreams on the shelf

You say I wanted you to be PROUD of me

I always wanted that myself

When you gonna make up your mind

When you gonna love you as much as I do

When you gonna make up your mind

Cause things are gonna change so fast

All the WHITE HORSES have gone ahead

I tell you that I'll always want you near

You say that things change my dear

Never change

All the white horses

By the time the song ended I was halfway there. A red convertible came drove

by me and stopped at the red light.

"Hey, you wanna ride baby?" asked the boy that I recognized as one of those

confounded school monitors.

"No thanxs," I said giving him a dirty look.

The red light turned to green. I picked up my past from a jog to a run and I

was their in no time.

"Finally," I said as the sliding doors sensed that I was there.

Ahh air conditioning was a damn miracle.

TBC.......


	9. Chapters 10-13

@page Section1 {size: 8.5in 11.0in; margin: 1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin: .5in; mso-footer-margin: .5in; mso-paper-source: 0; } P.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } P { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN-LEFT: 0in; MARGIN-RIGHT: 0in; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

Part ten

"Hi Mrs. Blake," I said as I walked into her house.

"Hi Liese," she said smiling.

"So, Cassie how are you?" I asked as my sister, brother, mother and I were

directed towards the dinning room table.

"I'm good," she said smiling at me.

Adam was there too. I'm guessing that they're boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Hi Liese," he said to me.

"Hey," I said as Ilooked at the platter of spiral ham that was set in the

middle of the table.

"Liese, some ham?" asked Mrs. Blake.

"Ummm no thanxs, I don't eat meat," I said.

"Oh dear, then I'll go get you something else," she said as she was about

ready to get up.

"No it's cool, I'm on a fruits and veggie fast anyhow," I said only half

lying.

"You are not," said Deanna helping herself to the ham.

'Yes I am, I just started it an hour ago," I said looking up as Mr. Blake

walked in and sat at the table.

I felt tension in the room.

"Hello Deanna, Liese, Evan, Mrs. Anders." he said nodding his head in hello.

"Hey," we all said.

Two Hours Later.....

"Well that was strange," Deanna stated as we walked inside of our house.

"I have a feeling that they don't like Mr. Blake," Evan said.

"Me too," mom said.

"Well, night," I said.

"Night sweets," mom said.

I walked up stairs and got into my pajamas. They were a blue silk. Shorts

and a t-shirt of blue silk. I went to the upstairs bathroom and brushed my

teeth. Then I washed my face. I headed back to my room, turned on my stereo

and all I heard was Jewel'sDeep Water.

You find yourself falling down

Your hopes in the sky

But your heart like grape gum on the ground

And you try to find yourself

In the abstractions of religion

And the cruelty of everyone else

And you wake up to realize

Your standard living somehow got stuck on survive

When you're standing in deep water

And you're bailing yourself out with a straw

And when you're drowning in deep water

And you wake up making love to a wall

Well it's these little times that help to remind

It's nothing without love

You wake up to realize your only friend

Has never been yourself or anyone who cared in the end

That's when suddenly everything fades or falls away

Cause the chains which once held us are only chains which we've made

When you're standing in deep water

And you're bailing yourself out with a straw

And when you're drowning in deep water

And you wake up making love to a wall

Well it's these little times that help to remind

It's nothing without love, love, love

It's nothing without love

We've compromised our pride

And sacrificed our health

We must demand more

Not of each other

But more from ourselves

'Cause when you're standing in deep water

And you're bailing yourself out with a straw

When you're drowning in deep water

And you wake up making love to a wall

Well it's these little times that help to remind

It's nothing without love, love, love

It's nothing without love

It's nothing without love

I feel asleep as the last love was said.

The next morning....

Ring, ring, ring, ring

God what is that awful noise????? I thought to myself as I lifted my head up

off ofmy pillow.

"Freaken alarm clock," I said as I threw it across the room and got out of

bed.

I walked over to my closet and rummaged through it.

"What to wear, what to wear," I said.

I came across my new Armani, black suit. It was all black. From the long

black coat to the pants. There was a wide square v on the top of the long

black sleeved shirt and another opening at the bottom. I headed towards the

my bathroom. I turned the cold water on. I take cold showers in the morning

to wake me up. And slipped into it. I scrubbed down this time using my Oui

soup. I scrubbed my head with my Herbal Essence shampoo and conditioner and

hopped out. I put on my Armani suit and went over to the closet to get my

black leather boots that had the zipper on the side of them. I walked over

to the mirror putting on my peach lip gloss, put a little black mascara on

and looked at myself.

"Hmmm, something is missing," I said to myself in the mirror.

I reached for my hairchops and twisted my hair into a professional, but cute

bun and jammed the black hairchops in. I went into my sock drawer and pulled

out my classes. I think today was going to be my professional looking day.

There, I look good. The red streaks in my hair were shining exceptionally

bright today.

"Deanna!!!!! Are you done yet??" Evan said pounding on the bathroom door.

I loved it that I got to get my own bathroom.

"Evan," I said.

"Oh thank you Liese," he said, knowing what I was going to say.

"No problem," I said as I went down stairs.

"Well, you look very nice today Liese," Ann-Marie(mom) said.

"Thanxs, I decided that today was going to be my sophisticated day," I said

as I sat down.

"Honey, I meant to ask you this early, why last night did you say you didn't

eat meat??" she asked.

"Well, I just decided then that I didn't want to eat any ham today, but I

didn't want to say that I didn't want it because that day was a no-meater

day for me ya know. SO I said the first thing that came to me." I said as I

sat down at the table with my bowl of Special K and an orange, with apple

juice.

"Man oh man," I heard Deanna say as she came down the stairs and got out her

bagel with no cream cheese regular breakfast.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Deanna only said "Man oh man" when something was wrong.

"I haven't figured out what to say to Chris today. After what you did to him

I doubt he'll even talk to me," she said.

"I thought of something for you, but you'll have to wait until 3rd hour," I

said.

Deanna had third hour history with me and Chris, along with all his other

friends, including Faye had that class as well.

"Come on guys," Evan said as his pop tarts popped out of the toaster.

We grabbed our bags and left.

3rd hour....

Deanna grabbed me.

"You never told me what I was to say," she whispered harshly into my ear.

"Did I say you were going to say anything?" I asked as I pushed her into

Chris's lap as we passed by.

Chris looked at me as I walked back to my seat.

"Umm, hi," Deanna said, her voice wobbly.

I looked over at her and noticed that he hadn't pushed off his lap. But then

Deanna got off and sat in the other chair in front of him.

"Hi," he said smiling.

"So, um, um, um," Deanna stammered.

Oh god, she's making a complete fool of her self. I looked around to see

what I could do. I saw that there was going to be a Valentine's dance on the

14th of February.

"So, Chris, what are you doing on the 16th of February?" I asked.

"Um, nothing," he said looking back at me.

"Well, good cause now you are doing something. You're going to take Deanna

to the V-Dance," I said.

"LIESE!!! Ask him first don't demand it," she said blushing furiously.

"You don't mind taking her do you?" I asked.

"No not at all," he said smiling while bending his head down at the same

time.

"Peachy, but since that's one month away how bout a trial base?? How bout

this Friday??? To the movies or whatever??" I said leaning on my elbow.

"Okay,"he said looking at Deanna.

Deanna blushed and got up.

"I'm going to kill you Liese," she whispered as she walked by me.

"Ahh, you'll thank me on Saturday," I said folding my hands on the desk and

looking up at her.

"Haa," she said glaring at me.

I realized then that the whole class was looking at me along with the

teacher.

"What?" I said shrugging my shoulders as a smile crept up on to my face.

"Do you do that often??" the teacher asked.

"Only to embarrass my sister," I said.

He looked at me.

"The Revolutionary War," he said as he started to teach.

The bell rang 45 minutes later. I got up, gathered my books and started to

walk out the door.

"Uh, Liese," said the teacher.

"Yeah??" I turned back around towards the teacher.

"Do you think you could do what you did with your sister for me?? Well,

maybe not exactly like that but, ya know," he said as he fidgeted with his

hand.

I shook my head and laughed.

"Tell me who the victim is," I said.

"Mrs. Kensington,"he said.

"The gym teacher?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"Well I don'thave gym, but when it's lunch I'm going to stop by the art

room so I'll stop by there and I'll put in a few good words for you," I said

as I smiled at him and walked away.

"Thank you. Young kids are so useful these days," he said.

Part eleven heading towards the art room

"Hello, Miss Kensington??" I said as I went into the gym.

"Yes dear, can I help you?" she said.

She was middle aged with hair turning white, but she had bright blue eyes.

Mr. Turner and she were about the same age. They would be perfect together I

think.

"Mr. Turner needs to have a few words with you," I said.

"Oh? What so about?" she questioned.

"Oh, he wants to ask you out on a date," I said.

"WHAT???" she yelled.

"Don't say no," I said and walked away and went into the art room.

"Miss Hallow? Would it be alright if I borrow some canvas?" I asked as I saw

the art teacher at her desk.

"Sure honey. You're art is amazing. Do you ever think about entering in any

competitions??" she asked/

"Not really," I said.

"Well, would you mind terribly if I entered you into a couple?? And how are

you with sculpting?" she asked.

"I would mind, and I've never tried sculpting," I said.

"That's a pity, that you mind. I'll have to get you into one of my sculpting

classes," she said.

"Thanxs, I'd like that, bye!" I said.

I went into the lunch room, got my food and walked out the door to go

outside.

I looked at the willow tree that I had wanted to paint and set the piece of

canvas in front of me. I got my paints and my paint brushes out, I poured a

tiny amount of paint into my pallet of the colors, green, brown, red, and

gold. Then I got my folded up easel, picked up my canvas and placed it on. I

grabbed my large hog-hair paint brush and thinned down the paint with

turpentine. I took out my head phone set and placed them on my ear. I had

Creed in. Arms Wide Open came on.As soon as I got everything situatedI

started.

Well I just heard the news today

It seems my life is going to change

I closed my eyes, begin to pray

Then tears of joy stream down my face

With arms wide open

Under the sunlight

Welcome to this place

I'll show you everything

With arms wide open

Well I don't know if I'm ready

To be the man I have to be

I'll take a breath, take her by my side

We stand in awe, we've created life

With arms wide open

Under the sunlight

Welcome to this place

I'll show you everything

With arms wide open

Now everything has changed

I'll show you love

I'll show you everything

With arms wide open

If I had just one wish

Only one demand

I hope he's not like me

I hope he understands

That he can take this life

And hold it by the hand

And he can greet the world

With arms wide open...

5 minutes later...

I wisped my brush and snapped my wrist to make the tree look real, and I

thickened my paint, after I was done painting the tree, which in order to do

I had to squeeze out some more paint because paint from the tube was thick.

I wanted it to look slightly three dimensional. I turned my brush over to

scratch out the effects of the paint to show the gold, red, brown, and green

leaves better. As I finished this I took a few steps back and just gazed at

it to see if I missed anything.

"Very nice," I heard a voice say behind me.

I turned around to see Nick, Diana and Cassie's friend.

"Thank you, do you think it's missing anything?" I asked him.

"It's perfect," said another voice behind him.

"Hi, who are you?" I said.

"I'm Laurel and this is Melanie," she said.

"If you like it that much," I said as I saw Laurel gazing at it like it was

a master piece," Then you can have it."

"Really??" she asked.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Well, I figured painters as good as you wouldn't give them away," she said.

"Ahh, I was just fooling around with this anyhow. I know what it's missing

know, fallen leaves should be at the bottom," I said as I started up again.

"You guys aren't allowed out here," said Portia.

But as she saw my painting she stopped.

"Wow," she said "You're amazing."

"Thanxs," I said as I finished with the fallen leaves "Now, what were you

saying?"

"You can't be out here," she demanded putting her hands on her hips.

"Why? Oh right, violation of Type A," I said emphazing on my words.

I took the canvas off of my easel, handed it to Laurel, folded my easel but

it back into my paint bag, alongwith my paints and paint brushes, then

turned to walk back into the lunch room.

"Oh Laurel, that paint will dry in about 20 minutes so you don't need to

worry about it being wet when you take ithome," I said as we all walked

though the door.

I saw that Deanna and Chris were sitting together. I looked over a smiled at

them. They got up.

"Liese you did another painting again didn't you??" she asked.

"Yep," I said.

"Our house is full of her paintings," she said to Chris "I want to see it."

I noticed that they were holding hands. I smiled again. Just then Diana,

Cassie and the others came over.

"Oh Liese, it's beautiful!! It looks so real," Deanna said.

"Were are you going to put that one?? We have no more wall space," said

Evan.

"I gave it to Laurel," I said as I walked past everyone. "I have to go to

the library, see ya. Oh Evan, can you take my art bag?"

"Sure," he said as he extended his hand to take it.

"Thanxs," I said as I walked out of the cafeteria.

After school....

"Oh wow," I said as I walked passed a black motorcycle.

I stopped and bent down to look at it. I had to pushmy classes up.

"This is amazing," I said to myself.

"I think so too," said Deborah as she walked up to it.

"Yours??" I questioned as I looked up at her.

"Yep, not suppose to have it on school grounds put I just brought it today,

so I have to get out of here fast. You want go for a ride?" she asked.

"Hell yeah," I said standing up.

"Hello no," said a voice behind me.

"Evan, who the hell made you the boss of me," I asked as I turned around to

see him with Deanna and Chris.

"You aren't going," he said.

"Oh yes I am," I said as I watched Deborah get on.

"Don'tyou at least have any helmets??" he questioned Deb.

"Nope," she said.

"Don't worry she's good enough not to crash," said Nick.

"There is always a chance," Evan said.

"Bye," I said.

"Damnit Liese," he said.

I pulled out my hairchops and felt my hair flow down over my shoulders. I

turned my head to smile at the others and we took off.

Part twelve still on the motorcycle

"This is amazing!!!!!" I yelled over the roar of the wind.

"Idnit though?" she yelled back.

My hair flew and flapped in front of my face as we turned the corner. I had

to lean with Deb. It felt like I was going to fall off so I held on tighter

to her waist. All of a sudden Deb lost control.

"What's wrong?" I yelled as we started going uncontrollably faster than

usual.

"Black John," was her answer.

"HUH?" I yelled just as we crashed into a tree.

Deb flew and I could here her neck crack as I crashed to the ground on the

other side.

"Deb??? oh no!!" I said getting up.

I wasn't hurt at all, then again I never get hurt, ever.

"Deb," I said.

I can't feel her life force anymore.

I squatted down and placed my hands on her neck. I could feel my life force

flow into her. My hands became all hot and started to glow a neon green/gold

color.

"hsssssssssshhhhhhhh" Deb sat up and sucked in breath.

"There," I said standing up.

Man oh man I had a migraine the size of Texas. Queasy, queasy. I always get

a headache when I heal people.

"I was dead!!!" Deb said as she got up.

"Yeah, you can't tell anyone!!!" I said. "Bring your bike over to my house

tomorrow at 12 o'clock. Not one will be there and I'll fix it then."

I started to walk towards my house. Geez we were only 3 blocks away.

"Deb, I need you to promise me that you won't tell anyone about this!! I

have these abilities. I don't know why, but I have them. I think it has to

do with why I have blood tears. I can see the future and I can heal people

and things," I said looking at her bike.

"I won't tell anyone," she said as she looked at me walk away.

At home.....

I ran up stairs, took four Excedrin and zonked out on my bed.

~~~~~~~~~Circle Meeting, without Black John knowing about it. 3rd person POV

"Deb are you okay, you're acting really weird," said Nick.

"I'm fine," she said.

"Yeah whatever," he said.

"Yeah, whatever," she said.

"Okay, Faye what do you have to tell us?" Cassie said.

"That Liese girl. On the first day that she came and we kind of had a little

brawl, well anyhow I tried to use my powers on her, but I couldn't," Faye

said.

"You just leave her alone okay!!!!" Deb yelled at her as she got up and

started walking around the circle.

They had decided that it would be at Nicks house because that would be where

Black John would least suspect.

"What is up your ass??" Faye asked.

"She brought me back to life," Deb said.

"What???" everyone said at the same time.

The next day, Thursday.....Liese's POV

Another day of choosing out outfits. Let's see what I shall were today.

"I think that this is good," I said.

It was a black turtle neck sweater and black pants that weren't sweater

pants, but a material of sweater. This time my hair would be down and wild

and my lip gloss would be plum.

I walked downstairs with the usual happening. Deanna taking forever in the

shower and Evan pounding then running into my bathroom.

"Guys, I need to leave early so have Mom give you all a ride," I said as I

walked out the door before they could say anything.

3 minutes later.....

"Hey, what are you doing this weekend??" asked Doug as I got out of the

jeep.

"Well, I'm going to rent movies, stuff my face with ice cream, cookies,

fudge and any other junk foods you could imagine, and then I'll go throw up

from eating to much. After I get down blowing chunks, I'll do it all over

again," I said and smiled.

"Kay, um you wanna go out with me?" he asked.

"Um no," I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I don't do that," I said starting to walk towards the school doors.

"You don't go out??" he asked as he grabbed my hand and turned me around "Or

you don't have fun?"

"Both," I said giving him a quick smile and going into the school.

"Damn she blew you off," I heard someone say to him.

"Shut up Nick, why don't you try. I bet she'll even say no to you," he said.

"Nah," he said.

"I dare you!" Doug said.

"Okay," he said.

Oooooh I'm a dare now. I thought as the door shut and I heard nothing else.

Part Thirteen Thursday afternoon

"Mom, I'm going to go to this house that is asking, in the paper,

for a talented painter to paint their daughter," I said.

"How far away is it??"

"I think it's only three blocks away," I said.

"Okay, be back around 5 for dinner," she said as she continued

painting.

I went outside and got into the jeep. I headed towards Salem Ave.

As I went down the block I saw Deanna walking home with Chris, Doug,

Laurel, Melanie, Cassie, Deb, Diana, Adam, Evan,and Nick. Big group.

"Hey, you guys need a ride??" I asked as I rolled down the window.

"Nope, we're just going to our house. Mom has invited everyone for

dinner. Even Faye. Then tomorrow night we're goning to have their parents

and grandparents over," said Deanna.

"Oh joy," I said sarcastically "Well, see ya."

I drove away. Before I knew it I was there.

"Well Liese here's your chance," I said to myself.

I jogged up the stairs and stopped to straighten myself up before I

knocked on the door. I took three deep breaths and took my chance.

"Hello can I help you?" said the beautiful young women.

"Hi, I'm here from the add in the paper. You wanted a talented

painter to paint your daughter," I said.

"Oh yes, come in did you bring some of your work?" she asked.

"Oh, no, was I suppose to?" I asked starting to hypervenalate.

"Well yes, but that's all right. I can tell when someone is talented

and you have painter hands," she said smiling at me.

""How can you tell?" I asked looking at my hands.

"Only because you have paint all over them," she said laughing.

"Oh right, I practiced before I came over," I said smiling.

"Okay well let's get started," she said.

"Now??" I asked.

"Yeah," she said looking at me "Hallie!!" she called.

A little angel of a girl came galloping down the stairs.

"Yes mommy?" she asked.

"Are you ready to get painted?" she asked.

"Oh yes. Hi," she said turning to me and extending her hand.

Wow, she's so proper.

"Hi, I'm Liese Anders," I said bending down to shake her hand.

"Hi, I'm Hallie Paris," she said.

"So let's go," said her mother.

"Okay," I said.

"Now, you won't be painting today. I just want you to look at the

rooms and see where you would like to paint her,"

she said.

"Um, Mrs. Paris, if you're giving me a choice I would like to paint

her outside," I said looking out at her flower garden.

It was full of all sorts of colorful flowers.

That would be fun to paint with the little girl lying in them with

her arms spread out on either side of her.

"I see what you mean. Okay then, lets go," we headed through the

elegant house.

Everything was gold. Gold rugs, gold trimming, even gold flowers. It

was so beautiful. The furniture wasn't as gold as the other things in the

house, but a little lighter. We were at the back door and then we were

outside.

"What I was thinking is that Hallie could lay in this little path

with her arms spread out on either side. Her eyes shut like she's sleeping,"

I said.

"I like that. What should she wear?" Mrs. Paris asked.

"How about something gentle, white!! White is good. White dress with

just white socks on," I said.

"Good," Mrs. Paris said.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow, same time?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll pay you $100 dollars on hour, and 2 hours a day of

working, until your done, and when you do extra time you'll get 150. Honey

close your mouth," she said to me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, $100 dollars an hour??" I asked.

"Yes, maybe extra if you're asgood as you say. Good day Liese,"

she said.

"Thank you, a good d-day to you too," I said and went around the

front to my car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at the house

"Hi honey I'm home," I yelled as I shut the front door.

I walked into the living room where Faye, Laurel, Cassie, Nick,

Adam, Diana, Sean, Melanie, Doug, Chris, Evan, and Deanna were sitting and

talking. Evan was slouched in the recliner and Diana, Cassie, and Adam were

sharing the couch with Cassie's head on Adam's lap and her feet on Diana's

lap. The rest were on the floor. I went over to Evan and Jumped into his lap

so that my feet hung over the arm of one side and my head resting on his

shoulder.

"I got the job. $100 dollars an hour," I said as I stretched out my

arms and sighed.

"A $100 DOLLARS AN HOUR???????" everyone screamed.

"Yeah, isn't it great????" I asked.

I swung around and wrapped my arms around Evan's neck. Then I kissed

him on his forehead and got up.

"I'm going to go take a shower," I said.

"Hey, where's my kiss???" asked Nick.

"Only because I'm in a good mood," I said as I walked through

everyone and bent down to kiss his forehead.

I meant to kiss his forehead, but he moved his head so that my lips

landed on his lips. His hand came up and wrapped around the back off my

head. and held me closer and tighter to him. I went to my knees. I felt

something wet. His tongue. He teased my lips apart and soon our tongues were

massaging each others. After what seemed like hours he pulled away. My eyes

were still closed.

"Ummm, that was cooool," I said hearing the dreamy sound in my

voice. I lifted my head up for more.

I realized what I had just done then opened my eyes and just popped

up.

"SSSSSSS, A-a-a thank you," I said as I sucked in breathe.

I swung around and ran upstairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3rd POV

"That was Liese first kiss!!!!!!!!" Deanna screamed as she popped

up.

"What??" said Nick and Doug.

"Oh Nick!!!! You were her first real kiss. That is so sweet!!"

Deanna screamed.

"Oh, well Doug," said Nick looking at him like

I-just-passed-through-part-one-and-before-you-know-itI'll-have-a-date-with-h

er.


	10. Chapters 14-16

@page Section1 {size: 8.5in 11.0in; margin: 1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin: .5in; mso-footer-margin: .5in; mso-paper-source: 0; } P.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } P { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN-LEFT: 0in; MARGIN-RIGHT: 0in; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

Part Fourteen: Liese's POV

Why did Nick kiss me like that?? What had I done to make him do it??

"This is so confusing!!!" I said to myself as I turned on the shower.

The hot water flowed down my back, soothing my aching muscles. I lathered

the soap and scrub my face until it felt raw. Then I reached up and got my

Biolage shampoo. I scraped my fingers through my hair, then rinsed.

"He is so cute!!" I said into the shower of water.

I can't let myself get into him though.He can't know about my abilities.

Deborah already knows, but she hadn't told. She was the only one that new. I

couldn't afford to let anyone else know or else I would be put into some lab

where crazy scientist would do their experiments on me.

"Ooooh, I really hate needles," I said suddering at the thought of one

beinging stuck into me.

I got out of the shower, dried my hair with a towel, and began to blow dry

it. On low heat, because my hairdresser told me that if I did it on high

heat it would frizz.

What am I going to do??? I thought.

I walked out of the bathroom, got on my blue cloud pajamas and went into

bed. I had decided not to make an appearance at dinner tonight. I went to

bed thinking of Nick, which has never happened. I mean me thinking about a

guy before I go to bed. Strange!!

The day, after school: Friday, Homecoming night

"LIESE!!!! Help me!!!!" yelled Deanna from her bedroom

"With what??" I asked.

"You're good at clothing, hair, and make up. I just don't know why with make

up considering you NEVER wear it," she said rummaging around in her closet.

"It's a gift I guess," I said leaning in her dorr way. "The white, long

one."

I was referring to her dress. It was made of satiny fabric, it had a full

and the front, well,it was cut low for some show of clevage, but not too

much so that the boy wouldn't feel uncomfortable, if you know what I mean,

the whole night. It had a long swishy bottom that grazed on the floor and

swished like a bell. (See Runaway Bride, it looks like that dress)

"That might be a little..." she started to argue.

"It'll work, now, about your hair," I said as I started going through her

stuff. "Nothing, well, if I let you use one of mine then you'll have to

promise that you'll give it back and not break it and hide it this time."

"That was a whole year ao, why do you have to bring things like that up??"

she pouted.

"Actually, so we can avoid history repeating itself how about we do this," I

said as I grabbed the hair spray, brush, and snapped off three of Deanna's

sunflowers.

30 minutes later......

"There, done," I said as I looked at Deanna. She looked great. I had used

the hairspray and puffed up the back, then took a hair tie and wrapped her

hair into a bun with the hair tie to hold it. Then I placed a flower on the

right, left side andplaced one in the center

For her makeup, I put black mascara on with just a tad of black pencil at

the tips of her eye lids. I put white sparkling eye shadow at the base of

her eyes, then on the top of them I put a light morron color. Then came the

base, followed by the powder. For her lips I used my glosy lava lamp

chapstick. It wasn't really chapstick, just this glosy lipstick that made

you lips slick and tastey.

"Thank you!!!," she said dreamily.

Just as she said it the door bell rang.

"Oh, he's here. Why don't you break the royal tradition and instead of

having someone get it for so you can primp, get it yourself," I said.

"Okay, I can't wait for Chris to see me," she said anxiously and went down

the stairs.

"Hi Chris," I heard her say.

"Wow!!" he said.

"Wow is good??" I heard Deanna say.

"Wow is great!!!" I heard Chris say just as the door slammed.

Time to go get all the junk food in the house, stuff my face while in front

of the T.V., go throw it up, and do it all over again. My usual, only when

it's like Homcoming and Prom and all those other dances.

I went downstairs and turned on the T.V.

"Perfect timing!!! I love Labyrinth," I said just as Labyrinth was begining.

Part unknown:

Verse 1:

I don't like to be

Alone in the night

And I don't like to

Hear I'm wrong when I'm right

And I don't like to

Have the rain on my shoes

But I do love you

But I do love you

"This is such a good song!!!" I said.

I had just got done watching Labyrinth. Deanna and Evan were at the dance,

Mom was having a dinner date with her boss. She say's that it isn't a date,

but we all now that it is. And I am home, was stuffing my face with all the

junk food imaginable, threw up, and then re-did it all over again. I was in

my room now, all done with the up-chucking, and listening to the song that

had just came on the country station. It was But I Do Love You by Leann

Rhymes from the CD Coyote Ugly.

Verse 2:

I don't like to

See the sky painted grey

And I don't like when

Nothin's goin' my way

And I don't like to

Be the one with the blues

But I do love you

But I do love you

"She has such a good voice," I said.

I was pretending to enjoy myself.

"Boy, I need to go and do something," I mumbled to myself. "I'll go and

embaress Evan and Deanna at the dance and show up in my ducky

pajamas!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled as I jumped up and got up to slip on my

slippers.

I galloped downstairs and out the door then I jumped into the car and turned

it on.

"Here we go," I said as I turned fast to catch the rest of Leann's song.

Chorus:

Love everything about

The way you're lovin' me

The way you lay your head,

upon my shoulder when you sleep

And I love to kiss you in the rain

I love everything you do

Oh, I do

Verse 3:

And I don't like to

Turn the radio on

Just to find I

Missed my favorite song

And I don't like to

Be the last with the news

But I do love you

But I do love you

Chorus:

Love everything about

The way you're lovin' me

The way you lay your head

upon my shoulder when you sleep

And I love to kiss you in the rain

I love everything you do

Oh, I do

Verse 1:

And I don't like to

Be alone in the night

And I don't like to

Hear I'm wrong when I'm right

And I don't like to

Have the rain on my shoes

But I do love you

But I do love you

But I do love you

But I do love you

By the time the song ended I was at the school.

"Well, here goes nothing. Maybe I'll see Nick," I said as I remembered his

kiss the other night.

~~~~~**********

"Hey, is that your sister behind the black velvet curtain???" asked Chris.

"No way would Liese be here!! She thinks dances are out-classed and

overrated!!!" said Deanna as she pulled herself closer to Chris feeling the

warmth of his body against hers.

She sighed.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's her," he said agian.

Deanna huffed and then turned around to see. To her amazement it was her.

"I can't believe it!!!" was all she managed to get out.

~~~~~*****

She really looks beautiful out there. Like an angel in a white dress. It

symbolized purity. I didn't a really good job. If Dea ever found out that I

came here I would die. I was going to just embarress the hell out of her,

but then I saw how much fun she was having and decided not to. I was going

to leave to, but then she captivated me. I have been staring at my sister

for a while now. I've never seen her so happy. For once, I think I actually

did something that made her so at peace.

To my horror, I felt a warm tear drop trickle down my check. I love my

sister, but I don't want her to know. I have to leave.

~~~~~~~~****

"She's crying!!!!!! I have to go get Evan, something's wrong!!" Deanna said

as she twirled Chris and ran towards Evan.

"Evan, Evan, Evan, something's wrong!! Liese is here and she's crying!!!"

Deanna said frantically.

"What???" said Evan as he turned too look for Liese.

"She's over there behind the black vevelt curtain," she said.

The dance had taken place in the school gym, and so to hid ethe lockers from

the dance they had drapped black vevelt curtains around them.

"Let's go!!" said Evan.

Deanna, Chris, and Evan, along with his date went towards Liese.

~~~~~~*****

"Oh no, they've spotted me!!!" I said as I turned and ran out the door of

the gym.

"Liese, whoa, whoa, whoa, Liese, wait a second!!" I heard Evan yell.

I got to the doors that led to the outside and swung them open. I ran hard

and fast towards the parking lot. And then it was like deja-vu all over

again. It was the girl from my Vision when I first came here. She was

standing in the way of a car that had sped up. The car kept on coming,

faster and faster. On instinct I ran, I then threw her away and the car hit

me. My knees buckled as the car rammed into me. I slammed agains the

windsheild, making it bust. From then on it was a blur, the pain, the glass

grinding into my back, everything. I closed my eyes. By the time I opened

them again my head was in Deanna's lap.I was in the middle of the street,

the whole school around me. I felt something cold trickle down the left

corner of my mouth. It was blood.

"I'm so cold," I said my voice craoking.

"Don't you die!!!!!!" Deanna yelled angrily at me with tears in her eyes.

"I'll beat the shit out of you if you give up!!!!"

"You know you can't beat me up, I'd flatten you in a second," I said trying

to smile, but it just hurt to bad.

I was having difficulty breathing and had to stop talking for a while.

"If you die, who's going to make fun of me???" she said. "Evan can't do it

cause he has no sense of humor and he doesn't have the 'Sarcasm' that you

do!!!"

"Hey, I heard that," said Evan.

"Is Evan crying?" I whispered.

"Yes," said Deanna.

"I can't see you anymore, it's getting darker," I whispered even lower.

I jerked back and sucked in a breathe. It was all dark. It was like I had

fallen into a black hole, a deep black hole.

"Hello," said a voice that reminded me of chocolate.

I turned around and saw the girl that I had saved.

"I saved you!!" I said.

"Yes, and in return you died. Now, I'm going to take over your body and live

your perfect life!!!" she said hatefully.

What she said was so unexpected that all I could do was blink.

"I'm a soul you idiot. I died too young and now I'm getting back into the

world. I needed YOU to die first," she said.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Because you have power, sarcasm, your beautiful, and your visions are the

main thing here," she said evilly.

"That's all true, but aren't there others like me??" I asked.

"Not even close," she said.

"Well!!! I saved you so you have no right," I said getting a little nervous.

"Oh, honey I have every right," she said as she pushed me.

I fell from the unexpected push. Then I saw these huge black doors. The size

of twenty football fields going in a horizontal direction, they had an

ancient engraving on it.

"Now, your time is up," she said.

The doors began to shut.

"NOOOOOOOO, HELLLLLLLLLLLLLP MEEEEEEEEEEEE SOMEBODY!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed

but the doors had shut them off.

Part 16 POV Galilee Brooks (The girl that took Liese's body over)

"Liese??? OHMYGOSH she's awake!!!!" screamed a voice.

Ahhh, so it worked. I really did take that bitch's place on Earth. Time to

start a riot!!!

"Dea right??" I said in a snappy voice.

"Ummm, yes!!" she stammered out.

"You must be my sister?? So then where's my brother???" I asked gazing

around the room.

"Liese, I'm here. Are you alright??" said a voice.

"Your Evan?? Damn!!! Too bad your my brother, you are hot!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sizzling hot," I said enjoying the crimson color rushing to his cheeks.

"Liese honey are you feeling okay??" asked a smooth gentle voice.

"Who are you??" I asked.

"You mother dear," she said gently touching my hand.

"Well, 'MOM' it was nice to see you know I have some buisness to attend," I

said as I jumped up out of the hospital bed.

I took the gown off, I appeared to be naked.

"Damn, I have a hot body!! Why aren't the guys all over me??" I turned to

Liese's family.

Evan was sitting in the corner, his mouth wide open.

"What's the matter baby?? Ain't you never seen your sister naked?? I bet you

have, I bet you want to do more with her than just she her though huh??" I

said smiling devilishly at him.

"What the hell has gotten in to you??" he asked angrily.

"Let's just say, I've taken on a new look," I said as I threw my clothes and

dashed out of the hospital door.

I ran to the parking lot, jumped in my car, well Liese's car, and sped off.

"This is going to be so much fun!!!!!!!!!!" I screeched.

((***BACK WITH THE REAL LIESE, (SHE'S IN HELL) Liese had taken the place of

Galilee Brooks in hell and Galilee had taken her place. Liese can see

everything that galilee is doing too.**))

"I'm doomed!!" Liese said as she looked at her body (but with another soul

in it) creating havoc.

Starting with her family.

"Liese??" said Lucifur (The devil)

"What??" she said viciously.

"The only way too get popular around here is to become evil," he said

smiling.

"Oh yeah, and how would I do that?? By fucking you?? I don't think sooooo,"

she said turning back to the mirror where she could see Galilee.

"If you change your mind, you know where to find me," he said and

disappeared into the air.

"HELL WILL FREEZE OVER AND PIGS WILL FLY ALL AROUND HELL BEFORE I EVER

CHANGE MY MIND!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed into nothing.

TBC...


	11. Note

Okay guys, I need to know how many people want to read this story to see if it's worth it to keep writing them. I'm only doing this because I have a lot of other stories that people are asking for and the less I have to update the faster I can get to all of my other stories in which people are almost demanding more parts. So you can either leave a review or e-mail me at: thekey218@hotmail.com Thanks! 


End file.
